Conceal, Don't Feel
by totallydramadup
Summary: Dawn just wants to know what's up with Zoey. Zoey just wants to keep Dawn safe. Put those 2 together and what do you get? Eternal Winter in the land of Wawanakwa. TD-Frozen Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I'll still be writing on Fanfiction for a while now, This is my TD-Frozen Crossover. Below is a list of**

**characters of TD who will be in my version of Frozen, I now do secrets of my life every update at the start **

**of each chapter, and an insult (Sorry Mal fans) of the Pencil God directly to himself, Here's the secret.**

**Did you know that I am OCD. I just don't like putting it in my profile, I am OCD on my speling, Oh shoot, I **

**spelt spelling wrong, I really am OCD. Here's the list.**

Zoey as Elsa

Dawn as Anna

Scott as Hans (I'm not really a Dott fan)

Beverly as Kristoff

Sven as Sven

Olaf as Olaf

The reat of the characters are the natural positions, So here's the Insult. William: Did you know that if you have a

scrawny neck, you are define as a pencil neck (TPG realising what he said chases William around Australia, Mal finally

catches William and) Mal:DON'T COME BAAAACK! (Mal says it like how the fat marshmallow did in Frozen) Anyway

Bye,bye for now.


	2. The Accident

**Hey guys, this is it, I made a few minor tweaks to not make it completely Frozen **

**(Hehe) In this part is When Dawn gets struck by Zoey Enjoy, Did you now that I **

**was nearly dropped on my head at the age of 1. Me neither.**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

The castle of Wawanakwa was being lit up by the moonlight, Dawn saw this as an opportunity to wake her sister, Zoey up, Zoey was the Princess of Wawanakwa

**Young Dawn**: _[climbs into Zoey's bed]_ Zoey. Psst. Zoey! Wake up, wake up, wake up!

**Young Zoey**: _[half-asleep]_ Dawn, go back to sleep.

**Young Dawn**: I just can't. _[dramatically]_ The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!

**Young Zoey**: _[smiling]_ Go play by yourself. _[nudges Dawn __off the bed]__[Dawn hits the floor with a thud, but smiles and climbs back up on the bed. She opens one of Zoey's eyes]_

**Young Dawn**: _[mischievously]_ Do you wanna build a snowman?

Young Zoey just opened one eye and agreed with her sister. They ran into the ballroom

and Zoey created a snowball and threw it onto the roof. Making it snow.

**Young Zoey**: Watch this!

Zoey iced the floors, turning it into an ice rink.

**Young Dawn**: This is Amazing!

They built a snowman and Zoey named him Owen,

**Young Zoey**: Hi I'm Owen, and I love warm hugs

**Young Dawn**: I love you Owen

Dawn ran up to Owen and hugged him. They ice skated around the ballroom on Owen.

Dawn and Zoey were riding over a bump in the snow and Dawn landed on her butt.

**Young Dawn**: Hehe, tickle bum!

Dawn was jumping and Zoey was making platforms of snow for her to land on.

**Young Zoey**: Hang on

Young Dawn: Catch me

Young Zoey: Wait, slow down, Dawn!

Zoey slipped and Dawn was about to land on hard cold ice. Zoey tried to make a snow

platform for Dawn to land on. But she failed miserably she struck Dawn in the head. After

_hitting Anna in the head with her powers._

Young Zoey: Dawn!... MAMA! PAPA!

_Zoey's powers start to go out of control_

Young Zoey: You're okay, Dawn, I got you.

As their parents barged in, they were gobsmacked by the sight.

Dad: Zoey, what have you done. This is getting out of hand.

Young Zoey: It was an accident, I'm sorry Dawn

Their mum picked Dawn up and felt her head

Mum: She's ice cold

Dad: I know where we have to go

Their dad was searching for a book for something and quickly flicked the pages, a map fell

out and they were seen galloping away from Wawanakwa.

**I think that's good enough for a start, it's short cause I'm EVIL. MWAHAHAHA.**

**Me: Pencils always rot after they are exposed too much. (P.S. The Pencil God)**

**Anyways, if you've read 'The Malevolent One' by Ponythekidrs, you'll know **

**about the whole Pencil God thing, if you haven't. You should, it is so, ummmmm **

**what do you say, AWESOME! (Maybe) just a thought, till then, Sayonara**

**Next time on 'Conceal, Don't Feel' Zoey finds out a shocking truth and Dawn just **

**wants to build a Snowman. All revealed in the next chapter**

**totallydramadup™ 2014**


End file.
